


I Have These Stirrings

by killie159



Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Damian just wants to spend time with his girlfriend, Dick just wants to spend time with his little bro, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killie159/pseuds/killie159
Summary: Random collections of oneshots revolving around the DamiRae Relationship!





	I Have These Stirrings

**Author's Note:**

> If this looks familiar to some of ya'll, then you're right. I do have this series in another site, but I thought that maybe I could also have it here as well! I will be updating in random times! I will upload the old ones (with some minor changes of course) and I will then start with new one shots sometime soon! Please excuse my mistakes in the writing, English is my second language.

Dick Grayson prides himself on many things, but one of the major ones is being an amazing Big Brother to his little brothers Jason, Tim, and Damian. He likes to surprise them with physical affection like hugs and pats on the back. He likes to hang out with them, do what all regular bros: watch sports games, beat the crap out of bad guys or each other, and clean each other's wounds after patrol. 

And right now is one of those times... 

Since Jason and Tim were busy, that left little Damian, who isn't little anymore (according to Damian, Dick thinks he's still a baby). And since Damian is still a baby in his eyes, what other way to check on him than to surprise him with a surprise movie night!

In preparation for the movie night, he went to the supermarket near the apartments and bought some popcorn and candy for himself and some dried fruits for Damian and drinks for them both (not alcohol, Bruce will definitely kill him if he were to get Damian drunk again).

Exiting the market, he headed towards the apartment building on his bike. 

Once he got to the front of the building, he hopped off with the bags of snacks and heading towards the entrance leading him to the flight of stairs to his brother's apartment.

_32A. 32B. There, it is! 32C!_

With a childlike smile, he lifted his knuckles to knock on the door, when shuffling noises coming from inside the apartment stopped him. He blinked in confusion and then furrowed his eyebrows.

Being the curious human being that he is, Grayson leaned his ear close to the door. He heard shuffling of clothes and things being dropped to the floor.

Also a small moan that came from a female.

_Oh no._

He had enough of hearing the noises, he knocked the door loudly. He heard the female let out a gasp and nearly hissing, "Damian, someone's at the door."

Grayson heard shuffling of clothes and the foot stomps got louder as they approached the door.

Once the door flew open, Grayson came face-to-face with a red-faced Damian (who looked frustrated… he didn't want to know what kind of frustration it was) only wearing black sweats.

Grayson glanced behind the younger man's shoulder and spotted familiar black hair popping over the couch in the living room.

His blue eyes met the young woman's violet eyes, who shrieked and dropped her head down to the couch. Damian cleared his throat and crossing his arms (restraining himself from throttling Dick for interrupting them), Dick looked back at his younger brother with a shocked face.

Damian sneered at him, "What the Hell are doing here, Grayson!"

Dick's shocked face transformed to a smug smirk, whilst crossing his arms as well.

"Well, I wanted to come over for a surprise movie night, but I can see that you're busy. Guess I'll just leave this stuff with you and maybe next week we could watch a movie don't you think?"

The only reply he got from Damian was a fiery glare and a slam of the apartment door.

Dick chuckled as he yelled, "USE PROTECTION!" and ran off towards his bike.


End file.
